


Shadow/Lord Life Goro

by DandyRoy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Another Persona 5 AU Character, Lord Life Goro, M/M, Setting things right, Shadow Goro, back from the dead, road to redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyRoy/pseuds/DandyRoy
Summary: *Note: Spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished Persona 5*Shadows are usually made from the ugliest attributes and hidden desires. But in the rarest occasions, there are shadows made from one's best attributes that were hidden by trauma and pain.Akechi Goro despised his life. But after facing death and gaining another chance at finding redemption in the form of a shadow, Goro will forge his own path.For his true desire is to become someone worthy of the kindness shown by the friends he abandoned.Especially for the first friend he's ever made, the first person he's ever loved, and the one he betrayed the most: Kurusu Akira (Persona 5 Protagonist).





	Shadow/Lord Life Goro

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/DandyRoy/media/Lord%20Life%20Goro_zpsuulpqmov.jpg.html)

"I have done things I regret, even long after I'm dead."

"After 'they' woke me up, I no longer know if I'm alive, dead, or in-between. I'm not even sure if I'm human anymore... But those concerns are no longer important."

"You and you're friends are in grave danger. I understand if you don't trust me, and I know I'll never be worthy of forgiveness, but I will do anything I possibly can to protect everyone."

"I'm doing this because I want to give justice towards the genuine friendship I've always needed, and because..."

"I want to prove that I'm no longer the murderer who blinded himself with hatred, instead, I want to be the man who's become enraptured by your compassion."

"Even near the end, you never gave up on me, because you said I can still live a life I can be proud of." 

"I want to prove you right."

-LORD LIFE


End file.
